James Ironside (Blood+)
James Ironside is Diva's sixth and last Chevalier and a secondary antagonist in Blood+. He voiced by Toru Okawa Biography (Anime) Early Life Initially, James Ironside was born into a poor family, and as a child lost his mother. He joined the the United States Army as the son of an important partner of Amshel and served in the coalition forces as a Lieutenant Colonel during the fall of Berlin in 1945 during the Second World War. After suffering from a near mortal wound, James was approached by Amshel, promising the soldier that he could save his life. In reality, Amshel was merely interested in having a person of African ancestry as a candidate for another Chevalier, much like Grigori, Martin, and Karl. It can be assumed that this was the manner in how James was converted into a chevalier. Growing up without a mother, James after becoming a Chevalier began to see Diva as his mother, believing that she brought life into his own again. From then on, he still retains his position in the military and progresses to a Naval Officer. Because of of his high ranking status, he was the Cinq Flèches' contact with the US military and is head of a naval aircraft carrier. As such, he possesses access to a number of military vehicles and weapons. He is was later appointed by Amshel Goldsmith as leader of the Corpse Corps, and was given the task of killing Saya. Introduction James is first introduced in the beginning of of the second season when he checks on the condition of Diva's container with Solomon. There he informs the other Chevalier that Amshel and Nathan want the whereabouts of Hagi, to which Solomon asks if there was anything on Karl. James retorts that he doesn't care nor wants Karl's behavior to interfere with their plans. Solomon responds that James should tell that to Karl himself and turns to leave. James wonders if he's leaving and the older Chevalier says that he can't be away from his company for too long and must choose Karl's next successor. It is then that he leaves James in charge of watching over Diva since he knows he won't act inappropriately. James obliges, though not without saying he won't do any more than that. Later on, he and the rest of his chevalier brothers sans Karl are all reunited as they discuss with Saya and her chevalier. He is greeted by Nathan who teases him as Solomon watches on and laughs. Amshel finally arrives and they are all informed that he has invited her to the Zoo. James comments that the place is a waste of time and what can anyone hope to accomplish there. When Amshel decides that Saya must die, James follows without question, believing her to be a threat. Suspicions Of Solomon's Loyalty James and Solomon are seen at the latter's mansion where they are watching Diva who rips off the head of a stuffed teddy bear. When Solomon asks if his brother feels that Amshel could be hiding something, James defends their older brother, saying that whatever he does, it must be for a good reason and even suggests that if it is Solomon who is actually a traitor. After being informed of the Red Shield's headquarters, James is eager to strike them when he suggests to Amshel that he'd use an aircraft carrier. But Amshel refuses, saying that he didn't want to be any more indebted to the U.S. military especially since the incident with Diva's awakening and plans an attack in one month. When Karl is left to watch over Diva in Solomon's Mansion and abruptly disappears with her, James is none too pleased with his brother's behavior and sets out to find Diva. One Year Later One year after Diva's attack on Red Shield, Cinq Fleches has created bio-mechanic soldiers with the purpose of slaying chiropterans. James is seen heading a live demonstration of their abilities to politicians of the U.S. and Britain alike. Pleased with the results, they agree to use them in their respective nations and already having military connections, James is left in charge of them. One point where the Schiff return to their hideout, James and the Corpse Corps are hiding. When Moses discovers the creatures presence, James comments that it took hard work to create them and informs them that they were used in creating the Corps. After Moses reveals the face of one of the soldiers, James says that he was used as template, known as the Moses for the creation of the creatures, most likely due to his excellent combat skills. He returns to Amshel, telling him that he did not succeed in killing them all, to which his older brother says not to worry about them. When he and his chevalier brothers assemble to discuss their future plans and new information of Saya's return, Amshel leaves James in charge of killing Saya, much to Karl's frustration. Nathan uses this opportunity to take James' Locket and tease him in front of his older brothers, to which a flustered James snatches it from him and takes his leave. A few days later, he and Diva go off to attend a luncheon with the country's secretary, but Diva not liking the prospect of eating human food doesn't want to go and instead wishes to sing. James then reminds her that she isn't allowed to sing her song without Amshel's permission, but she gives him a pleading stare and begs him. Not able to resist his "mother's" wishes as well as his instinct as a Chevalier, he has the chauffeur change course to the Royal Opera House in Convent Gardens. There, they meet Nathan who teases James saying if he came to see him. James informs him that Diva requested to sing, to which Nathan jokingly warns that he is spoiling his "Mother". When Diva manages to stand atop one of the balconies in the theater, she purposely falls off, prompting a concerned James to catch her in his arms. She does nothing but laugh jovially, telling him that it was fun and they should do it again. Far from amused, James sighs to which Nathan comments that he has no sense of humor. First Fight With Saya Diva eventually sings like she wished, which causes Saya and Hagi to arrive at the theater. Nathan greets them and introduces himself and their opponent as James who has transformed into a chiropteran. They do battle, and while James clearly has the upper-hand, Kai shows up and fires at the stage lights to temporarily subdue the chevalier. This does little as James emerges from the rubble and attacks Saya once more who manages to nearly crack his skin but gets knocked off the stage. He uses this opportunity to finally end her life, but just as he is about to finish her off Nathan stops James' attack when he holds his arm in place. Angry, James questions Nathan and demands him to back off, only for Nathan to reply that they aren't on stage. James yells that it isn't relevant, but Nathan ignores his brother and apologizes to Saya, promising her that he will provide a more appropriate stage where she can die. Losing his patience, James is almost about to say that he swears he'll kill Nathan but falters when the latter calmly asks if he was talking to him, then completely changes his attitude and says that he will kill him instead. James begrudgingly relents, saying that he will retreat for now. News Of Karl's Death/Second Fight With Saya The following day, news of Karl's death surfaces among the four chevaliers, and James having felt that Karl was already unstable, saw his death as convenient. Nathan then taunts if James would be calm if his "mama" died and takes his locket. Diva asks if he'll always protect her to which he kneels before her, affirming that he will. When Saya and her group arrive to Cristina Island to kill Diva, James was the only one there to greet them by firing spikes at them. He then informs her that he has prepared a grave for her on the island, the large hole that was once used to dispose of nuclear waste, and tells her that it would take years for her climb out of it. They have a hard time fighting James, to which he even notes that they are lacking in strategy because the Schiff let their emotions take over. Eventually, the Schiff do join the battle, thanks to Kai's efforts and manage to rip off an armored layer of skin from James' arm. Saya goes for the opening and only manages to stab him when he then suddenly grabs her, proclaiming that he will take her down with him. In the process, she drops her sword which slices the only vulnerable part of James' body; one of his legs. James dives into the ditch with Saya in tow as Kai reaches out and grabs her arm only to fall along with them. As things seem to look grim, Solomon appears in his chiropteran form and slices James' arm off, causing him to let go of the falling Saya and Kai. He falls into the ditch, presumed to be dead until Amshel is later seen informing a worried Diva that he sent Nathan to go after him. Appearance Human Form James is most likely of African descent and despite being over 70 years old, appears to be in his mid to late 20s. He has a dark complexion with neatly cut jet black hair and deep dark brown eyes. James being a soldier usually has a calm and serious look on his face and also seems physically fit due to his training as a soldier. He wears a black naval officer's uniform (also called Service Dress Blue) with his military service ribbons pinned to his right breast for almost all of the series. Before transforming into a chiropteran, James' eyes always glow a bright red. Chiropteran Form In his chiropteran form, James' skin is a dark brown and much of his body is covered in spikes. He also has two horns protruding from his head and the sides of his jaw. His upper body is covered in armor-like skin, whereas his legs are the only vulnerable part as they are covered in fur. Like most chiropterans and chevailers, James' eyes glow a bright red in this form. He uses this form whenever facing off against Saya; the first time at Convent Gardens and later on Christina Island and New York City. Category:Military Category:Siblings Category:Vampires Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Giant Category:Strategic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tragic Category:Murderer Category:Honorable